


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou doesn't know what love feels like. All his life, he's been shunned and mistreated. However, he knows that the messy black words tattooed on his wrist mean something important."I'm horny."The phrase might've been a bit vile, but it was his soulmate's words nonetheless. He's just waiting for them to show up.And he might be meeting them sooner than he expected.*This is a oneshot written for my friend Mera!! Enjoy 😻
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Mera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Found

Soulmates, both a blessing and a curse. You’re born with a black smudge on your body. Once your soulmate learns to talk, the smudge forms into words. They say that meeting your soulmate has an indescribable feeling. Some say that it feels like you’re suddenly invincible. Others say that it’s like you’re being physically drawn to them. Some people meet their soulmate in their childhood while others search the earth for theirs. Some don’t even find their soulmates. Some believe in them while others don’t. Nonetheless, this soulmate world isn’t an utopia, and Kyoutani Kentarou can prove it. 

_“I’m horny.”_ The rough chicken scratch of Kyoutani’s soulmate lies heavily on his left wrist. It had formed there when he turned 2 years old. When he proudly showed it to his older brother, Kado, he received a disgusted look. His mother tried covering it as much as she could by making him wear long sleeved shirts. His father never spent much time with him after that. Classmates and teachers often stared at his mark with a worried expression on their face.

Kyoutani didn’t understand why he had to hide his mark. He didn’t even know what the word “horny” meant. Why was he made fun of for his mark? But as he got older, he started learning what it meant. Sure, it was inappropriate, but his soulmate said it. He wasn’t going to judge them.

However, when Kyoutani was 14, his parents filed for a divorce. They were soulmates. This confused Kyoutani. His parents always seemed to match each other perfectly. Why are soulmates splitting up? Confused and angrier than ever, Kyoutani self destructed. His eye bags grew, his mood was unpredictable, he isolated himself more and more. He bleached his hair and left two parallel lines wrapped around his head. They symbolized his parents, who were so close yet so far from joining together again.

Surprisingly, volleyball was the only thing that brought some type of joy to him. Slamming untouchable balls into the deep corner of the volleyball court was his way of venting.

Kyoutani barely thought of soulmates anymore. After witnessing his parents’ messy divorce, he promised to stop thinking of his. However, there was always a nagging voice in the back of his head that was told to shut up over and over again. _You still want to meet your soulmate_ , it said. _Stop pretending you don’t care._

It happened fast.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hopefully this was fun to read


End file.
